The Good Stuff
by Link Strife
Summary: This is something for all of you waiting for me to update my other story. Please R


L-chan: This a little something that I think you all will enjoy. I was inspired to write this while listening to one of the songs my mom had downloaded off the internet. I hope you enjoy it. This a Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop crossover.

****

The Good Stuff

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I'm difficult? You don't let me do a damn thing!"

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is! I spend most of my time at home doing things for you! Its been a week since I had any time to myself."

"That's not my fault! I just needed you at home then."

"But just to do the laundry and that sort of thing?! I mean, come on, I have better things to do than that."

"Well, it isn't easy that I have to do every goddamn thing in this house! I haven't had time to talk to or see my friends!"

"Me neither! So why are you complaining?"

"You started complaining first!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Ye-Forget it. Just go. Get out of my house now. I don't want to look at you."

"This is my house too, ya know."

"I don't care! Get out! Now!"

"Fine! I will!"

Spike stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. He got into his car a started it up, grumbling to himself. Backing out of the driveway he sped off down the road. He took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing on it wildly. Who did she think she was? She couldn't make him do everything she wanted! He had other things to do besides sit at home all day long. He puffed on his cigarette more, not noticing that it was already down to the butt. He continued to drive around not caring where he went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Looking around suddenly at the lights in the city, Spike furrowed his brows. How long had it been? It was already nighttime. He looked over at the lights of a bar he was driving by and decided to go in. Parking his car he strolled into the place after lighting another cigarette. Not a single person was there except the bartender who looked half asleep, but once Spike sat down he walked over to him.

"What'll it be?"

Spike closed his eyes and took in a long draft of his cigarette. "The good stuff," he replied, blowing smoke up into the air. The bartender didn't do anything and just stood there staring at Spike with misty eyes. Noticing his stare, Spike frowned slightly. "What's the matter?"

The bartender shook his head slightly and smiled kindly at him. "You can't find that here."

**********************

Well, me and my lady had our first big fight  
So I drove around 'til I saw the neon lights  
A corner bar, and it just seemed right so I pulled up  
Not a soul around but the old barkeep  
Down at the end and lookin' half asleep  
But he walked up and said what´ll it be  
I said the good stuff  
He didn´t reach around for the whiskey  
He didn´t pour me a beer  
His blue eyes kind of went misty  
He said you can´t find that here  


**********************

Spike raised his brows slightly. "Where can I find it then?"

The bartender sighed. "Its times like kissing on the second date, dropping the ring in your spaghetti plate 'cause your so nervous about proposing that your hands start to shake, and eating burnt meals and asking for seconds so your baby don't cry. That's the good stuff."

Spike closed his eyes again and a smile appeared on his lips. He could remember times just like that. He gave a small laugh as he remembered when his wife had burnt his dinner the first day they had lived together in the same house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike stared at what appeared to be food in front on him and looked up at his wife. She had little bits and pieces of rice in her hair and her cheeks were slightly red. Looking back down at his 'food' he forced a smile on his face and picked up his fork and took a bite of the food she had fixed. He forced himself to chew and swallow, trying to keep himself from choking.

"H-How is it?" she asked.

**_'Terrible!'_** Spike thought to himself but willed himself to smile again. "It's great!" His wife sighed and smiled as well. He looked back at his plate and ate the rest of it and pushed his plate forward. "Whew! That was good!"

"You don't want anymore?"

"No thanks," Spike replied, but then looked at his wife and noticed the look on her face as she took his plate and was about to walk into the kitchen. "Actually," Spike began, "I think I want some more. I don't think one serving of that wonderful meal will do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He looked at the bartender and rested his chin in his hand with his elbow on the table. "I guess you're right."

**********************

'Cause it´s the first long kiss on a second date  
Mama´s all worried when you get home late  
And droppin' the ring in the spaghetti plate  
'Cause your hands are shakin' so much  
And it´s the way that she looks with rice in her hair  
Eatin' burnt suppers the whole first year  
And askin' for seconds to keep her from tearin' up  
Yeah man, that´s the good stuff  


**********************

Taking a carton of milk, the bartender pour it into a glass. Spike watched him and smiled. "I'll have some of that."

The bartender smiled back at him and poured him a glass. Spike put out his cigarette and took the glass, taking small sip. He looked back up at the bartender. "Thanks."

He nodded and took a small drink from his glass. "So, what brings you here?"

Spike glanced at him and gave a small laugh. "Is this some sort of psychiatrist therapy?"

"No, I was just wondering."

"Well…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think you should patch things up with your wife," said the bartender.

Spike nodded and took another drink from his glass. A picture on the wall caught his eyes suddenly and he put down his glass. "Who's that?" he asked motioning to the black and white picture of a pretty girl.

The bartender looked at it and smiled sadly. "That's my wife. She died just about a year after we got married."

Spike looked down at his glass. "How'd she die?"

"Cancer," he replied. "I was devastated and drunk for five years but I've been sober for three years now 'cause of my memories of her and all the things she's given me."

**********************

He grabbed a carton of milk and he poured a glass  
And I smiled and said, I´ll have some of that  
We sat there and talked as an hour passed  
Like old friends  
Saw a black and white picture and he caught my stare  
It was a pretty girl with bouffant hair  
He said, that´s my Bonnie, taken 'bout a year after we wed  
He said I spent five years in the bottle  
When the cancer took her from me  
But I´ve been sober three years now  
'Cause the one thing stronger than the whiskey  
  
Was the sight of her holdin' our baby girl  
The way she adored that string of pearls  
I gave her the day that our youngest boy Earl  
Married his highschool love  
And it´s a new t-shirt sayin' I´m a Grandpa  
Bein' right there as our time got small  
And holdin' her hand when the good Lord called her up  
Yeah man, that´s the good stuff  


**********************

Spike gave a huge sigh and stood up. "I think I should get going."

The bartender took hold of his arm, stopping him from walking out the door. "When you get home if she starts crying and says I'm sorry say so am I. That's the good stuff. Remember and cherish it."

Smiling at him, Spike nodded. "Thanks."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Opening the door, Spike heard the sound of bare feet on wood rushing into the hallway. His wife came through the kitchen door in her nightgown, her long golden hair undone and trailing down her back to her calves. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Spike," she said, tears shining in her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

Spike gave a slight smile and replied, "So am I."

She gave a small sob and ran to him, throwing her arms around him. He embraced her, hugging her tight and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry," he said. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and could see all the love she held for him and felt tears in his eyes as well.

"I should be the one that's sorry. I-"

"Shush," he whispered and kissed her lips. "I love you, Usagi."

"I love you too, Spike."

**********************

He said when you get home she´ll start to cry  
When she says I´m sorry, say so am I  
And look into those eyes so deep in love  
And drink it up  
'Cause that´s the good stuff  
Yeah that´s the good stuff   


**********************

**********************

L-chan: I hope you liked it. it's a one shot thing. I'm not that good, but I tried my best. I promise to get the next chapter to Forgotten Serenade out as soon as I can. The song is by Craig Wiseman and Jim Collins and sung by Kenny Chesney. Please R&R. Ja ne


End file.
